paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
KSP
The KSP Light machine gun is a primary weapon available in PAYDAY 2. It is available to players at reputation 45 that have bought the Gage Weapon Pack #02 DLC. Overview The KSP Light machine gun is one of the 3 LMGs currently available for the crew and was added via the second Gage weapon pack. It is the second LMG available through leveling, having a reputation lock of 45. The KSP is the the LMG that is the most appropriate for close quarter combat, having a very high rate of fire and good damage, alongside an enormous magazine of 200 rounds and a reserve capacity of 400 (500 with the Fully Loaded enforcer skill). The weapon can be fired for several seconds before having to reload. As a result a single person can cover the whole room without much difficulty. At the end of a wave one can collect a large portion of his/her ammo back, as the weapon collects a good amount of ammunition back from pickups. This extreme room clearing power can be boosted even more with the enforcer skill tree, as it offers more hipfire accuracy (which the weapon can only do) and damage. In an extreme situation one can deploy an ammo bag with the Bullet storm skill to get up to 10 seconds of continous fire with no ammo loss. With the weapon's quick fire-rate, these 10 seconds can be used to deal massive damage. The weapon does however have a very large drawback, namely its extremely low accuracy. Without mods and skill to combat it, the weapon is barely useful in anything past 10 meters. It also has a fair amount of recoil and which while controllable, can quite easily make you miss your targets. As a result a player without enforcer skills and mods should fill the role of a shotgunner, protecting smaller rooms using cover to get closer to enemies and flank them. Tips One should always mount a Tactical laser module, if needed remove one from a different weapon and mount it to this one, as the weapon is barely usable without it, not having any aim reticle and horrible accuracy Zooming will tighten the spread, which helps with concentrated fire. Available modifications Barrel *Long Barrel Barrel ext. *Stubby *The Tank *Fire Breather Foregrip *Railed Foregrip Gadget *Assault Light *Tactical Laser Module Stock *Standard Stock *Tactical Stock *Solid Stock Trivia *The KSP is based on the FN Minimi Para. The KSP with the normal folding stock and the Railed Foregrip is based on the MK. 46 Mod 0. With the Solid Stock and normal foregrip, it becomes the M249. With the Solid Stock and Railed Foregrip, it becomes the MK. 48. *The KSP has a higher rate of fire than the other 2 Light Machine Guns (RPK and the Brenner 21). *Due to the Belt-fed nature, the reloading process, either half or completely emptied, will still have the same animation and time. *Independent of any skill bonuses, a fully modded KSP has the highest damage per second out of all weapons in Payday 2. http://goo.gl/x4mTKz KSP.jpg|A preview of the KSP. ModdedKSP.jpg|Fully Modded KSP. (Long Barrel, Fire Breather, Railed Foregrip, Tactical Laser Module and Solid Stock) Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Gage Weapons Pack 2 DLC